


A Many-Splendoured Thing

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: deancas100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for DeanCas100 and posted to Livejournal in 2009.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Many-Splendoured Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for DeanCas100 and posted to Livejournal in 2009.

The marriage of Mary and John Winchester was a simple affair. Few friends and no family attended. But they had each other, which was all that mattered.

At the back of the small church two uninvited guests watched as Mary and John exchanged rings and kissed for the first time as husband and wife.

“Thanks,” Dean muttered.

“I thought you needed reminding of why the world is worth saving,” Castiel replied in hushed tones.

“My parents?” Dean asked with a snort.

“No, Dean.” He placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder and waited till Dean turned to look at him. “Love.”


End file.
